


On the next train

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, friends from college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Ten x Rose, best friends AU. Ten is there for her after Jimmy Stone





	On the next train

Rose stood nervously on the train platform, waiting for John to arrive.  It had been nearly five years since she’d seen him last and she was beginning to panic.

At Uni, they’d been completely inseparable.  Everyone had known that if you wanted to spend time with Rose, you were going to spend time with John as well, and vice-versa.  Rose had dropped any bloke who didn’t pick up on that fast.  John, more oblivious, had often kept girls around that seemed to think they deserved all of John’s attention, but he’d never complained when they’d inevitably given up on him.

Rose had always fancied him a bit, John.  He was imminently fanciable, really- tall and skinny as a bean pole, with an odd sense of style that had him treating a full suit and tie as casual wear, but never being willing to wear anything on his feet but ratty trainers.  His smile had always been able to light up her insides though.

In their last year of Uni, they’d seen less of each other with their increased workloads, but had managed to find time nearly every weekend to catch a movie or grab drinks or just talk.  Rose had started seeing Jimmy then, and for the first time she’d had a boyfriend who hadn’t complained about the amount of time she spent with John.

After graduation, John had vanished off to a physics thinktank in Scotland called Torchwood.  Rose and Jimmy had stayed in London.

They’d kept up over Facebook in that time.  At first, it had been just like when they were in school, only the arguments about which Hogwarts House was the best took place over Facebook walls rather than over a pint.  Eventually, however, things had gone progressively quieter. She liked to see what he was up to on her newsfeed, but they ddin’t talk as much anymore.

Then, suddenly, things had ended with Jimmy three weeks before, and John had sent her a text within days saying that he’d be back in London applying for a job, and did she have a place he could crash?

And now, here she was, waiting for him as she always had been.  The stupid bastard had always been late when they’d been friends, and while she couldn’t blame him this time- he was on the train, after all- it was just too typical of him.  So much so, she couldn’t help but laugh.

But that had to be his train pulling up, she thought, the 6:15 from Inverness, so she stood still, waiting to see him.

She wondered if he had changed, and if she had, and what he would think if she had.  She tugged the red shirt she’d chosen to wear under a blue fitted leather jacket and hoped she looked good.

Finally she caught sight of him.  His face had hardly altered, and his suit was blue rather than brown pinstripe, but when she allowed her eyes to travel down the length of him, from his messy hair down to his ratty red trainers, she knew he was still her John.


End file.
